Marking is an important component in the processing of objects. Marking is actually communicating information and decisions to the processing units. Even for a temporary marking, like for a processing phase, labeling and scanning has been used. The method is restrictive, because the object has to be oriented all the time towards the scanners, otherwise the labels cannot be read. After a certain processing phase, the label may become obsolete, creating confusion. It needs additional equipment and time in the processing flow for this type of marking. Handling of large size of objects makes the classical method of marking also too slow.
Labels can be read one at a time, slowing down the parallel processing.
There are other fields, like in the military, where marking is also important-identifying the difference between target and neutral or even friendly objects-but labeling is impossible. Classical laser targeting is sequential, one object after the other, where the targeting has to follow the target until processing completes, making parallel processing impossible.
Thus there is a need for parallel processing, for a higher efficiency, and preferably for a substantially simultaneous marking.